This invention relates to new bridged fiber-reactive disazo dyestuffs.
Reactive dyestuffs are an important group of dyestuffs. They can be defined generally as water-soluble dyestuffs which have a grouping which is capable of covalent linking with the fiber. They are used for dyeing substrates which have in their structure chemical groups with which a chemical reaction can be entered into.
Fibers which are suitable for dyeing with reactive dyestuffs are organic substrates, in particular cellulose, polyamides and animal fibers.